


18. Misfit. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Post-Message, in cui i ragazzi vivono assieme.Touma, nel macello degli scatoloni, trova una cosa che proprio non ama. Seiji non ne aveva idea





	18. Misfit. Writober 2019

Era da poco che erano andati a vivere assieme e stavano ancora sistemando i bagagli che, ogni settimana, a pezzetti, giungevano alla grande casa di Ueno. Tra questioni scolastiche e una naturale pigrizia insita in un elemento in particolare, una delle camere era ancora una baraonda di cartoni, vestiti e oggetti allineati su un lato della stanza.  
Shin aveva tentato ripetutamente di mettere mano a quell'inizio di buco nero, temendo che, invece di inglobare tutto quello che gli si trovava accanto, finisse per moltiplicarla all'infinito. Ma Seiji era stato categorico: doveva lasciare che il panda si organizzasse da solo e cominciasse a imparare, proprio da lì, le regole basiche della convivenza.  
Era stato facile avere un borsone di vestiti e null'altro tra i piedi per tanti mesi, tre anni prima. Ma ora si trattava di tutti i loro armadi, librerie, camere intere! Se ci riuscivano gli altri a tenere in ordine, perché non Touma che, più che abiti, aveva libri?  
Una settimana dopo quella dichiarazione, Shin cominciava a perdere le speranze, Seiji la pazienza.  
“Immagino che tu voglia vegetare nel tuo mare di marciume¹”.  
“È la foresta tossica², Seiji!”.  
“Beh, vorrei ben sperare che tu non voglia farci crescere funghi o altre creature tossiche là dentro!” lo spadaccino indicò il macello con un gesto veloce e stizzito della mano.  
“Tra i miei libri mai!”.  
Prima di dare una risposta che sarebbe piaciuta anche meno, Seiji lasciò la camera e se ne discese nel salotto, unico luogo di pace scevro da accumulatori seriali e scatole. Touma, inginocchiato di fronte alla propria foresta, sbuffò con un broncio, ma perse presto il malumore quando ritrovò alcuni libri, inviati da sua madre, che non ricordava di avere.

Circa mezz'ora più tardi, però, tra le sue mani capitò un cartone che non riconobbe, almeno fino a quando non lo aprì.  
“Ma tu guarda...” alzò le sopracciglia con aria saccente “e poi dice a me che sono disordinato! I miei cartoni sono tutte dalla mia parte... non li ho mischiati con i suoi!”.  
Avrebbe messo da parte il pacco se qualcosa non avesse attratto la sua attenzione (leggasi curiosità). Lanciò un veloce sguardo alla porta, infilò la mano nel pacco ed estrasse una sciarpina viola, dall'aria molto delicata e preziosa: Touma la aprì in tutta la sua lunghezza, con la cautela che avrebbe messo con un manoscritto antico, e fissò uno sguardo tra lo scrutatore e il pensieroso su di essa. L'ultima volta, gliela aveva vista addosso solo due mesi prima, quando Suzunagi li aveva riuniti dopo mesi di silenzio e solitudine. Inizialmente, non ci aveva fatto molto caso, tanto era il sollievo di vedere tutti sani e salvi; ma poi era entrata in gioco la sua solita cocciuta osservazione che aveva messo a memoria i nuovi contorni e i tratti che si incontravano sui suoi nakama. E, tra i cambiamenti che erano naturali alla loro età, quel pezzo di stoffa e tutto quello che stava attorno (ma non sotto) l'avevano lasciato parecchio perplesso, come se sentisse una nota che su Seiji risuonava del tutto stonata.  
Insomma, non è che non si immaginasse Seiji elegante, perché lui e l'eleganza andavano a braccetto di default. Ma quel bizzarro stile molto occidentale e molto da grandi (anche se la parola 'vecchi' era quella che gli sovveniva più spesso) stonavano con lo stile cui Touma era abituato: camice e pantaloni di velluto, quando prima erano stati anche solo una maglia e una giacca a definirlo più 'grande'... ma mai così.  
Quel completo che si immaginava da lord inglese, quella sciarpina... il tutto assieme al normale portamento di Seiji... lo avevano squassato parecchio, tanto che, la sera che si erano ritrovati a dormire a casa di Shin, Touma non si era trovato a suo agio con Seiji finché non si era sfilato quella giacca e la dannata sciarpina viola (che aveva lo stesso colore dei suoi occhi, ma che così... no, proprio non ci stava! Seiji non era un lord inglese!). E, allora, nella mente di Touma tutto era tornato in equilibrio – e ne aveva approfittato anche per abbracciarlo, con la scusa che non gli avrebbe stropicciato proprio nulla.  
Touma sospirò, ripiegò la sciarpina come meglio poteva e la rimise al suo posto. Un tossicchio improvviso e inaspettato risuonò dall'uscio della camera e Touma sobbalzò, una mano sul cuore, il viso specchio di tutta la propria colpa.  
Seiji stava in piedi, braccia conserte, poggiato allo stipite della porta, con l'aria di essere lì da parecchi minuti.  
Touma aprì bocca, ma non era mai stato bravo a inventarsi bugie su due piedi con Seiji.  
“Deve essere finito tra le tue cose”.  
Touma riuscì a bisbigliare un sì stentato, si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli e tornò ad occuparsi della sua foresta tossica. Seiji, dal canto suo, adorava tampinare il compagno quando aveva la lingua così ben incollata al palato; si sedette sul letto, quasi alle spalle del nakama.  
“Avevi lo sguardo che ha Shin quando Shu deve cucinare del pesce...”.  
Touma si morse le labbra, prese una piletta di libri e li sistemò sulla piccola libreria della camera – l'unica permessa in quello spazio non enorme.  
“Non mi vuoi parlare? Guarda che non sono arrabbiato...”.  
Touma arricciò il naso alla sua solita maniera.  
“Nemmeno io”.  
“Buono a sapersi. Devo nascondere quella sciarpa?”.  
Le guance di Touma ebbero il buon gusto di arrossire.  
“Certo che no. Puoi mettere quello che vuoi”.  
“La tua faccia non dice la stessa cosa”.  
Le mani operose di Touma afferrarono una decina di volumi e li posero, rumorosamente, sulla libreria.  
“Attento a non farla crollare anzitempo” la voce di Seiji, quando faceva così, era fastidiosa quanto una mosca a mezza stagione. “Allora, che devo farne della sciarpa? La butto o la tengo?”.  
“Non devi buttarla! Mica l'ho detto!” replicò, un po' stizzito, Touma. “Ma non devi più metterla con quel vestito. Anzi, quel vestito, se proprio, buttalo!”.  
“Quale vestito?”. Seiji sembrava realmente a corto di idee.  
“Quella specie di vestito da damerino che avevi quando ci siamo rivisti” una altra pila di libri finì tra le mani di Touma, ma almeno essi furono poggiati con più cura dei suoi pensieri.  
“Damerino?” l'espressione di Seiji più che irritata era sorpresa: sapeva di doversi aspettare di tutto da Touma, ma a volte si stupiva ancora di certe sue uscite.  
“Sì, facevi molto lord inglese compito ed elegantissimo... e non mi piaceva” il ragazzo del Kansai si lasciò cadere di schiena sul letto, di fianco al compagno. “Ti preferisco così...” guardò i jeans e la semplice polo verde di Seiji “sei te stesso”.  
Seiji cacciò molto bene dal proprio viso l'espressione divertita pronta per scoppiare nella sua totalità.  
“Ah, quindi non ti piaccio elegantissimo?”.  
“Sei elegantissimo con gli hakama. Anche nudo, sei più elegante” il fantasma del rossore fu seppellito dal cuscino prontamente lanciatogli addosso dallo stesso Seiji.  
“Scemo!”.  
“È la verità!” venne la voce mezza soffocata dal cuscino.  
Touma non sentì la risposta, ma nella sua temporanea cecità percepì il sollevarsi del letto e il chiudersi della porta; per due-tre secondi, pensò che Seiji se la fosse presa e se ne fosse andato. Poi, però, il letto si abbassò di nuovo sotto un peso famigliare e il cuscino scivolò via dal suo campo visivo.  
Il viso di Seiji spuntò vicinissimo al suo, il sorriso che gli ornava la bocca poteva essere letto solo in un modo.  
“Raccontami ancora come sono elegante...”.

1 e 2: riferimenti a "Nausicaa della Valle del Vento" di Miyazaki.


End file.
